Alright, I suppose
by Turquoise Quill
Summary: "See, sometimes, it gets all large and hard and uncomfortable. And I don't know why or what to do about it." James has been having some...problems. Can Teddy help him out?


_Hello! Just wanted to give a big thanks to _WeasleyBoots_ who helped me a lot with this story. It was much appreciated, thank you :)_

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and although the entire Potter-Weasley clan plus Teddy were over; James was in his room, ignoring the commotion downstairs and staring at his crotch. His penis had been giving him some trouble lately, swelling at the most inconvenient moments, and he had no idea what to do about it, so he just hid until it returned to its usual size. This time it had started in the middle of a game of exploding snaps all the kids were playing together. One second, he had been watching Teddy run his hand through his ever-changing hair, and the next, he had to hide his lap from view. He left abruptly after the game ended, and thought he had caught Teddy watching him leave. He hoped that nothing had been noticeable.

He sat on his bed and sighed, pulling his trousers and pants away from his hips and looked at his prick. He was wondering when it would start behaving when there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Jamie?" a muffled voice called.

James gulped. He'd know that voice anywhere. "Err, yeah?"

"Can I come in for a minute?"

"Uh. Sure." James said, letting his trousers snap back into place.

Teddy strolled in and shut the door quietly behind him. He gazed around the familiar room (he always slept in James' room when he was visiting the Potters) and sat at the foot of the bed.

"You alright?"

"What? Oh, yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" James knew he was nervous, though pleased that Teddy had decided to check on him. He really liked Teddy; he was taken with the older boy, everything about Teddy simply amazed him. But he was in his second year at Hogwarts, while Teddy had graduated and it was getting harder to get noticed by him.

"You ran away after the game ended, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

James sighed. He might as well tell Teddy, he knew he could trust him and maybe even get some help. "I'll tell you, but promise you won't tell anyone? It's…embarrassing" James hung his head, not wanting to make eye-contact.

"Of course" Teddy said gently, "Our secret. What is it?"

"Well, it's my p-prick." James felt his face turn red but he continued anyway "See, sometimes, it gets all large and hard and uncomfortable. And I don't know why or what to do about it." He risked looking at Teddy, feeling very ashamed.

Teddy was trying to hide his smile. "Oh Jamie. Has it never happened before?"

"No, well, a few times, but it's been happening a lot more now."

"When does it happen?" Teddy knew what James was talking about, but figured he might as well humour him.

"Sometimes it's random, but mostly when I think of…um. Nice things?" James was feeling more embarrassed by the minute.

"What were you thinking of today?" Teddy asked softly.

"I saw you running your hands through you hair. And I remembered how good it felt when you used to do that to my hair when I was younger. You know? You'd push back my fringe and…" James mumbled the end of his sentence, not allowing Teddy to catch his words.

Teddy's heart swelled when he heard that he had been the reason for James erection and that an act as simple and innocent as him playing with James' hair had gotten the younger boy hard. He smiled warmly his god-brother.

"Firstly, nothing's wrong with your prick, it's actually good that that happens. Every guy gets them. It's called an erection, though you've probably heard boner more often. And they're easy to get rid of."

James eyes lit up "You mean you get them too?"

Teddy chuckled "Yes, me too."

"So, will you show me then? Please?"

"Show you? I could just tell you. All you need to do is...well, rub your prick."

"Rub my prick?" James repeated loudly, thoroughly confused at the notion.

"Shh!" Teddy fished his wand from his trousers and cast a quick silencing and locking charm on James' door. "Yes, that's what you've got to do"

"Will you do it for me Teddy?"

"Me?" Teddy squeaked

"Please?" James knew that Teddy would be able to make his erection go away, Teddy was brilliant at everything.

"Um. Alright, I suppose. But you're going to need to sit closer to me"

After some maneuvering, Teddy and James were sitting in a comfortable position on the bed. Teddy had his back against the wall and James between his legs, his back leaning on Teddy's chest.

"Now what?" James asked, suddenly excited.

"You need to remove your trousers mate, and your pants too."

"Oh. Right." James scrambled out of his clothes and leaned back against Teddy. Teddy inhaled sharply seeing his god-brother's prick exposed. He was not very large, and Teddy could see that he was just hitting puberty; wisps of dark hair had started to grow around the base of his penis. He found it all very endearing and although he knew that this wasn't 100% right, he had to help James out. He muttered a quick lubrication spell, thinking he didn't want to chafe James' penis for it would make for it would make a horrible first-hand job memory and a small amount of lube appeared on his palm.

"This might feel a little weird at first...it might even tickle, but just relax, okay?" Teddy was nervous, he didn't know why, but he was. He looked over James' shoulder and tentatively spread the lube on James' prick.

"Ooh! Teddy, that's cold!" James squirmed, trying to get away from Teddy's hand.

"Shh Jamie" Teddy said softly, "It'll warm up soon, promise." He ran one hand through James' hair, enjoying the softness, and then started to pump James' prick slowly with the other. He thought it may have felt similar to wanking himself off, but James (besides being smaller) had softer, more supple skin.

James gasped "That's…really nice Teddy" he whispered, closing his eyes.

Teddy just smiled and continued his work. Up and down, quick twist of the wrist and back up. He ran his thumb over the head a few times and only stopped when James whimpered quietly in his arms. He then let his hand inch lower to cup James' balls.

James was breathing heavily; he couldn't believe that the erection he found so pesky for so long could make him feel this fantastic. He pushed back against Teddy, hands gripping the sheets on either side of Teddy's thighs. "Teddy" He whispered "Feels so good".

Teddy kissed the back of James head, and brought his hand from James' hair to his cock. He knew James was close, so he worked carefully, both hands now combining their efforts to bring James to his first orgasm.

"Teddy! Teddy!" James was now crying out his name, starting to thrust into his hands. Teddy didn't let up; he used both his hands to tease the head even more.

Suddenly he felt James stiffen and then jerk. With a loud moan, warm seed spilled out of his prick onto Teddy's hand. Teddy held James as he rode out the waves of his first orgasm, shuddering in Teddy's arms.

"Teddy" James whispered after a few minutes.

"Yes Jamie?"

"What's that stuff?"

Teddy chuckled, "It's your seed. You came."

"I came where?" James asked; he suddenly felt very tired and just wanted to sleep. He snuggled into Teddy's chest, curling into a ball and turning so that his face was nestled near Teddy's armpit.

"You came on my hand, silly." Teddy said, kissing the top of James' head again, muttering a quick cleaning spell to rid his hand and James' prick of the goo. He wrapped his arms around James, holding him closer.

"Oh. Sorry." James muttered, embarrassed yet again.

"It's not a problem; it's supposed to happen like that." He waited for James to say something, but James remained silent. His eyes stayed closed and his small form was still. "Did you enjoy that?" Teddy whispered.

"Yes. A lot. Can you do it again next time I get a…a boner?" James said, lifting his head so he could look into Teddy's eyes.

"Oh Jamie, I don't think I can do that for you again. You just wanted me to show you, remember? You'll be fine on your own next time though."

James huffed and let his head fall back onto Teddy's chest. "Fine" he said sadly "Thank you though."

Teddy gave James a quick squeeze. "Come on, you need to get your trousers back on, I expect they'll be wondering where we went."

James nodded solemnly as he got off his bed. "I shouldn't tell anyone about this, should I?"

Teddy sighed "I don't think that would be a good idea, let's just keep it between us, okay?"

James smiled wryly as he pulled on his trousers, "Our secret."

...

Teddy gasped as he pulled his face from the pensive.

"You remember…in that much detail!?" He cried, incredulous. He stared at his boyfriend over his shoulder, disbelieving.

"_That_'s the first thing you think of questioning? The detail of my memory? When you just saw yourself perving on me?" James laughed and walked up behind Teddy, wrapping him in a quick hug.

They were both in the kitchen of the flat they had recently bought together. It was a rainy afternoon and James had decided that pulling out the Pensieve his parents had gotten them as a housewarming gift a year ago and taking a stroll through memory lane would be a fun way to pass the time. Teddy had just finished watching one of his fondest memories.

"I still can't believe I taught you. And I brought you to your first orgasm!" Teddy spun around, kissing James quickly.

"Shut up, twat." James said, still laughing " Oi! I meant to ask you, weren't you with Victoire when we did that?"

Teddy smiled ruefully "No, we had just broken up. As you know, it was quite a friendly affair. She helped me out of the closet, and I was the one who set her up with that bloke she's dating now. Good friend of mine, Pierre. Don't tell, but he's going to propose soon" he winked.

"And here I was hoping you thought I was prettier than her!" James teased, pouting.

"Oh no, not prettier. You're just much more handsome, and I'd take a handsome bloke over a pretty girl any day" Teddy pulled James close, pressing their bodies together, "Especially if their name is James Sirius Potter" he whispered in to James neck.

"Hey!" James said, feeling hardness pressing against his thigh "Watching that turned you on?" He looked up into the rapidly darkening eyes of his boyfriend.

"It's my p-prick. Sometimes it gets large and hard and uncomfortable and I don't know why or what to do about it!" Teddy mocked, making his voice sound high and squeaky, "Could you help me Jamie?"

"Err. Aright, I suppose…" James couldn't help but laugh as he echoed words Teddy had spoken to him years ago. He smashed his lips against Teddy's and they stumbled into their bedroom.


End file.
